


Safety

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey braced his hands on the bed, leaning over. "You've got to speak up next time before you end up bedridden, Mikleo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even with these boys. I don't know exactly how or if I ship them, but you know, they need to be together in one way or another.
> 
> Set after Sorey being Shepherd but before the Ruins... because that was where I was yesterday when I started writing this. xD
> 
> I do not own _Tales of Zestiria_. Thanks for reading~

It started with shivers.

Really, it had started back awhile ago, looking at that water wheel, and Sorey had _intended_ to move along quickly, but then, well, things had happened and now he was the Shepherd and they hadn't had time to move along.

Mikleo had gotten more quiet than usual, until the quiet had turned to shivering, half hidden by the way Mikleo wrapped his arms around himself like he was holding himself together. And then when the shivering had turned into the white-haired youth sleeping in, over how long Sorey could sleep, when Mikleo was usually the first one awake, buried into his books, Sorey knew something was wrong.

"Mikleo?" Sorey rest his hand on the seraphim's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Mikleo."

Mikleo mumbled in his rest, and his eyes peeled open. "... huh...?"

Sorey braced his hands on the bed, leaning over. "You've got to speak up next time before you end up bedridden, Mikleo."

Mikleo blinked once, and then again, and then sat up abruptly. "Oh, I slept late! Oh." His hand flew to his head, cradling his temple against his fingers.

"You are sick," Sorey said, reaching up to touch Mikleo's forehead. It wasn't warm, but then, Sorey had lived with the seraphim all of his life and still didn't know if they got things like fevers. He had never seen a seraphim sick, but Mikleo was definitely so.

"Well, I do seem to be beneath the weather..." Mikleo paused in his attempt to get out of bed, his fingers sliding from his head to his mouth while his other arm curled around his stomach.

Sorey pushed himself away from the bed. "If you're gonna upchuck, don't do it on me!" Mikleo gave him a disgruntled look and Sorey held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry. You need something?"

Mikleo shook his head. "I'll be fine." Fingers still splayed against his stomach, he pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly.

"Woah, hey!" Sorey grabbed his shoulders, guiding him to sit again. "It's the malevolence, isn't it?" he asked, sitting next to him.

Mikleo groaned lowly, slumping forward to put his head in his hands. "It helped, when the festival ended. I thought it would be okay for awhile."

"We need to get you out of here."

That made his friend pull his head from his hands, straightening up as much as he seemed able. "No."

" _Mikleo_."

"I'll be fine, I'll be..." Mikleo trailed off, and Sorey leaned forward to look at him closely as the seraphim closed his eyes. "...These people... have so much hate," Mikleo mumbled, rubbing his fingers into his hair. "So much disdain, and greed, and anger..."

Sorey curled his hands into fists, resting them on his kneecaps. He knew; it was something that hadn't escaped him since he had become Shepherd. It was still a concept that he didn't grasp... these people lived in such a beautiful place... surrounded by beautiful things and wonderful people... and still hatred took over their hearts, and hellions were born. "I know," he said softly.

"It's not making you _sick_?"

"Not yet," Sorey replied. He stood up. "But I'm a strange case, remember?"

Mikleo glanced up through his fingers. "... All the time."

Sorey rolled his eyes and held his hand down to Mikleo.

"... What?"

"You can't stay here! We need to get you out of town."

"I said-"

Sorey would never get Mikleo to agree on his own volition, not like this. Mikleo was almost as stubborn as he was himself, and boy did Sorey know how to be stubborn. But, stubborn as he was, he had a solution.

"I kinda want to get some fresh air myself," he interrupted, and that cut off Mikleo's protests effectively. "I can feel it, too... you know..."

Bright eyes, dulled by pain and fatigue, searched Sorey's for a long moment. Mikleo sighed weakly and turned away. "Thought you said you _weren't_ sick."

"I'm not," Sorey replied, "but still. The crushing pain on my chest..." He rubbed the back of his head. "If I get out of here for a little bit, maybe I can fend it off longer." Maybe that was true, too. But that wasn't _really_ what he was thinking about. It was just, if Mikleo thought that _Sorey_ was feeling bad-

" _Fine_ ," Mikleo said, like it was disadvantaging him.

Sorey smiled, turning his head away to hide it. He then wiggled his fingers at Mikleo, hand still extended towards him. "Come on, Mikleo."

"Yeah, yeah." Mikleo reached out, taking Sorey's hand to pull himself to his feet. He didn't get very far, staggering once he was up. "Uhh-"

Sorey slung his arm around Mikleo's waist. "Woah, okay. Can you walk?"

"Yeah... yeah." Mikleo turned his head, forehead slumping a fraction of an inch onto Sorey's sleeve. "Just dizzy..."

They would really need to get out of here as soon as they could. Mikleo could very well go to sleep and not wake up... couldn't he? Could he? The thought struck at Sorey uncomfortably, just then, and he tightened his grip around Mikleo's body. Staying in one place, with too much civilization... they couldn't keep that up, not like that.

"Come on, Mikleo," Sorey murmured. "Put your arm around me."

"Mhmm." Mikleo's fingers knitted into Sorey's shirt and held on tightly, and Sorey doggedly helped him to the gates of Ladylake.

　

 

"Better?"

"Mm. Yeah." Mikleo trailed his fingers through the shallow water, leaning back against one of the boulders littering the riverbank. "I just needed a break."

Sorey put his hands on his hips. "How many times do I need to tell you, you could have gone off by-"

"By myself, I know," Mikleo interrupted. "But someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Lailah's here! Well, I guess she's sleeping now or something." Sorey pressed his hand against his hand, suddenly _remembering_ that she ought to have been there. Or maybe it only worked that she came when he called, but no... Maybe she just was giving them privacy?

"... Right." Mikleo turned back to the water.

Sorey frowned. He flopped down next to Mikleo, leaning back against the boulder and Mikleo's shoulder. "We'll stay out here a little longer. It's so nice out!" He stretched with a groan, and stretched his legs out in front of him.

Mikleo laughed, just the slightest exhale of sound on a huff.

　

 

Sorey fell asleep with his head on Mikleo's shoulder. Mikleo scowled and rolled his eyes, torn between cuffing the brunette over the head or letting him sleep.

In the end, he let him sleep.

Mikleo put his elbow on his knee and propped his head on hand, and eventually fell asleep like that. There was less malevolence, there was water nearby, and his best friend was safe by his side.

Yeah. He'd make sure Sorey stayed safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [don't know if Seraphim can get sick. But all that malevolence... and I don't know if they sleep either but you know what this is all fanfiction anyway it's okay yes? :p]


End file.
